


Come Alive

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Cliche, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Alfonso is confronted by Steve about some hidden feelings about Buck





	Come Alive

"Back off of Buck, dude" Steve said, making Alfonso jump slightly from the sudden noise. "What?" His tone was always harsh around Steve, but it definitely wasn't by coincidence. Steve was an asshole, sure he was getting better about his anger and Alfonso had to give him credit for that, but he was an asshole that always managed to get under his skin. "Like you said, you're into guys. Buck's a guy you always hang out with. It's.obvious you like him" Alfonso scoffed. While it was true, it wasn't Steve's place to say that. "I don't like every guy, dickhead" Alfonso could already feel the anger bubbling up in his chest. 

Steve looked him dead in the eyes, a serious look on his face. "But you like Buck" Alfonso didn't answer and broke their gaze. Alfonso wanted to shoot something back to his stupid face, but he couldn't say he didn't like Buck. It would hurt him too much to even form those words in his brain. The silence laughed in Alfonso's face and basically proved it to Steve. "You do like him!" He exclaimed, a little too loud for Alfonso's comfort. He shushed him, a glare in his eyes. "Shut up! People on the other side of the fucking world can probably hear you!" Steve rolled his eyes, a smirk present on his face.

"Steve, I beat you up one time, I won't hesitate to do it again" Steve rolled his eyes. "I remember me beating you up and then you cheated" "Oh no, maybe we should call the hospital because I think you have amnesia. I won, fair and square" Steve shook his head, but changed the topic. "So when are you gonna tell him?" Alfonso looked at Steve like he was a mad man. "What are you, stupid? I can't tell Buck that I like him! He'll, well, he'll think that I'm some weirdo who's into pre-t trans guys! I don't wanna be known as a chaser!" Steve looked at him in confusion. "Pre-T is a transgender person who hasn't started testosterone. While Buck has started, you, being the asshole that you are, stop giving him testosterone. A chaser is a person who fetishizes trans people" Steve made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"I don't think he'll see it that way. Have you seen the way he looks at you, he totally digs you" "You tried to tell me I was into you just a second ago. I'm not gonna believe anything you say" Alfonso was looking down, trying his best not to fall into his vulnerable emotions and believe Steve. He wouldn't believe him until Buck said it himself. Actually, even then, he'd probably think it was all a prank that Steve wanted to pull off. Buck was sweet and nice, but they did need some fun around here and a prank on the most uptight guy in their group would surely bring it. Steve was quiet, a quiet that never really occured when Steve was around. A quiet that made Alfonso at peace and afraid at the same time. A quiet that signaled he thinking up something Alfonso would hate. A mischievous quiet. "BUCK!" Steve suddenly yelled, making Alfonso jump for the second time that night. Alfonso then realized what he had said, more like, who he had just called for. "Wait, what are you doing!?" Alfonso whisper-shouted. "Hooking you up" "You idiot!" 

Buck arrived in the room, a confused smile on his face. "Yeah, guys?" He was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. Alfonso just stared, looking like a deer in headlights. "Frenchy boy here has something to tell you" Alfonso's neck snapped over to look at Steve, a death glare in his eyes. "Oh, okay then. Let's go outside" Buck could sense that Alfonso would kill Steve if it wasn't against the law and while that would be fun to watch, he'd rather not commit anymore crimes for the day. Alfonso looked at Buck, glared back at Steve, and looked at Buck again. He sighed, "Okay". He followed the bounding Buck outside, anxiety bubbling up inside him. The ocean was loud compared to the quietness inside the house. The waves crashed down into the.water and rose up again. It was almost relaxing.

Alfonso shifted his gaze away from the ocean and towards the boy beside him. Buck looked so handsome in the light. The sunset before them would never compare to Buck's beauty. Buck felt the gaze on him and shifted his focus to the source, a smile on his face. It felt like the perfect moment for Alfonso to just lean down and kiss him like they do in movies. But in movies, you never really lose the person you kiss. It's never even a possibility, but it's the only thought going through his mind at the moment. It's making sure he doesn't forget that he could lose Buck with one wrong move. That would hurt him so much more then leaving his feelings a secret. He isn't sure it would hurt less than losing Buck to someone else, he doesn't think that would be better. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to at least let Buck know about his feelings.

Alfonso hadn't realized he had been spacing off, he also didn't realize the closeness between the two. "Are you okay?" Buck's soft voice asked, almost muted from the sound of the wind and ocean. "Yeah, sorry" Alfonso tried to keep his gaze away from Buck's eyes, but his body didn't seem to cooperate. He was so captivating, he was drawn into him. Buck, the anxious trans kid from Michigan, captured all of Alfonso's attention. "Steve said you wanted to tell me something?" Alfonso felt the dread come back to him. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding in his ears. "Yeah, I uh...You're gay, right?" He knew it'd probably come off the wrong way, but he wanted to know before he said this. Buck went tense, his eyes wide. "Cuz, I just assumed, you know? Not to be rude, it's just a question, you don't have to answ-" Buck chuckled, making Alfonso shut up. "Yeah, I'm gay" Alfonso nodded, muttering an "okay" under his breath before prompting himself to continue. 

"Okay, so, I kinda, you know, like you" Alfonso didn't like the way his words came out like they were many different thoughts strung into one sentence. He didn't like how his sentence seemed to break and drift apart. He hated the anxiety bubbling in his chest because this was Buck! Even if Buck didn't feel the same, he wouldn't break off contact with him. "Yeah, we're friends?" A confused look was brought back to Buck's face again, an eyebrow quirked up. Alfonso ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he had picked up. "No, I mean, this is gonna sound childish, but like like you" He felt like laughing at himself for such a childish way of saying it, but he couldn't bring himself to. Buck's silence wasn't helping Alfonso's anxiety, and he couldn't bring himself to look at him. 

He felt himself being pulled down by his shirt and a sudden softness on his lips. Turns out there was going to be a cliche kiss tonight. Alfonso was frozen at first, but quickly took action. He kissed Buck back and his arms snaked around Buck's waist, pulling him closer. Buck's lips were soft and tasted of strawberries. His lips felt like home but, as much as Alfonso hated it, he had to leave them for air. He panted and gasped for air, Buck doing the same. "I know this is a weird time with everything that's going on but, when all this is through, wanna go on a date?" Buck nodded, a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, I'd like that"

"I told you he was into you!"


End file.
